Retainer clips made in the past have in general been difficult to install and remove, thereby increasing labor costs and often requiring special tools. Some clips could be removed only by cutting them off or by cutting the fastener itself for removal. When installing some retainer clips, they scrape and dig or cut into the shank of the fastener thereby defacing it and removing any protective finish or coating applied thereto to provide corrosion resistance. Some retainers require a hole through the shank or an annular groove in it which decreases the strength of the fastener, increases its cost by requiring additional machining operations and requires a greater overall length which increases its weight and cost. Other fasteners are permanently retained by having a portion upset or deformed after being assembled which increases assembly and tooling costs and results in destruction of the fastener and/or assembly when removed. Most retainers are designed for a specific size fastener, require close tolerances, and will not accommodate a broad range of fastener sizes.